Shattered Memories
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: Yoh loses his memories, Anna loses her voice...What's worse? Yoh has fallen for Tamao in the process of regaining his memories. Will he regain his lost? What will happen to Anna?bits of HaoXAnna YohXTamao fluff...but turns out as Yona


Michi: HIYA! Sorry....it was going to be a RenXPilica or a HaoXOc story...but... I wanted give a Yona story a shot! Haha! Please tell me what you think after the first chapter! Thanks! Where is Helena-Jeanne-Chibi- sama these days...? I don't see her ANYWHERE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sk I'm just another crazed fangirl writing a story.**

**Shattered Memories Chapter 1**

* * *

**If it's meant to happen..**

* * *

Slipping into a dark, cold void, a dark hole of no return, Anna's fingers grasped the sides of a pit as her toes touched nothingness...an endless abyss. Panicking the cold air wrestled with her hair and debris scratched against Anna's body.

"YOH!" Anna cried out but she couldn't hear her voice and Yoh didn't seem to recognize her. Just a blank expression. Her left hand clawed at her throat in frustration. Opening her mouth once more she still could not speak until her hand gave away as she plunged deep into the dark hole...screaming for help.

Wind whistled by her ears...as she closed her eyes and awaited her doom. Seconds later...nothing happened ....peering through slits of her eyes...a bright light was surrounding her. 'Am I in heaven?' she thought.

Moving to an upright position she looked around two figures approached her. Tamao and Yoh? They were walking down a park hand in hand smiling...they looked so happy and peaceful...where am I? "Yoh! Yoh! What are you doing!"

The scene disappeared then another figure appeared behind her. Spikes stabbed at her back as she looked around in the face of Hao Asakura. He was...smiling and holding out his hand for her.

"It's time to go...he doesn't remember you. I'll help you...find a way." he said.

Anna grasped his hand.

Anna woke-up and shot straight up on her futon, sweats trickling down her face. Placing her hand on her forehead she quickly stood up and opened her window. No one was there...was it a premonition? Staring at the moon while cold air brushed against her face she calmed down...Yoh...she must find Yoh. Anna opened her room door and trotted down to Yoh's room. The cold wooden floor creaked along the rhythm of her quick and quiet steps. 'Please be okay, please be okay.'

Opening the door she found Yoh snoring and drooling in his sleep. Cute but...not for my Shaman King. _Everything is going to be okay Anna...you'll see. _'What was...did Yoh just?' Narrowing her eyes she shook the thought out of her head...and planed her training exercises. Well, I guess it's time for his training.

**Anna's POV**

"Wake-up Yoh!" I ordered. Yoh's innocent sleepy face popped up. Rubbing his tired eyes his first word was. "Huh?"

"Time for training. Get dressed."

"It's time to get up already? Please five more minutes!" Yoh whined.

I glared at him coldly returning to my calm and icy composure. Hands on my hips I replied "No." and walked out of his room leaving Yoh pouting.

"All done Anna!" announced a tired Yoh. Dropping the weights his worried face met my out-of-focus one. Looking down at my unfinished biscuit and tea I looked away as the face of Hao Asakura appeared again. 'God...Why can't he leave me alone!'

"Anna what happened? Is everything alright?" Raising his hand to my forehead I slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me; don't grow weak just because of your silly worries. Your goal is to become Shaman King, don't forget that." I turned my back against and walked away towards Tamao's room.

'Maybe Tamao could...never mind.'

Once again I walked away and entered my room. Looking through my dream interpretation books...maybe just maybe some annoying Shaman, witch, spell caster or spirit was messing with me... they'll regret that. Maybe Hao did this...if he did ...boy does he have something coming.

Kino-sensei can help me. Picking up the phone Anna dialed for Izumo...

"Moshi Moshi."

"Kino-sensei? It's Anna I need to ask for some advice." Anna asked repectfully.

"Hey Yoh-kun!" greeted Manta. Yoh who was lying down on the hill of the cemetery glanced as his friend and grinned his Oh so famous smile.

"What's up, you seem troubled?" asked Manta.

"Well, first of all it's about this dream I had last night and Anna was all fazed this morning...I'm worried." Answered Yoh.

"Let's see if I can help! I'm sure either I or Tamao can penetrate this troubling dream or maybe we could even unravel it for you. Don't worry we don't want Yoh-kun to have wrinkles so fast do we?" laughed Yoh's cheerful little friend.

"No it's okay. Remember my motto? Everything is going to be okay! You'll see." Yoh then joined into Manta's giggle fit.

"That's right Yoh-sama! I'm sure everything will work out fine." added the samurai spirit.

'Ah friends help ease pains? We'll see how friends can help after your dream comes true of course...' cackled a witchlike shadow.

Manta then left for one of his lessons leaving Yoh and Amidamaru relaxing and for Yoh...pondering about the future. Wind trailed and played with Yoh's auburn bangs. Closing his eyes Yoh remember his dream very clearly.

I walked around...who was I? What am I? How come I can see things that others can't?

"YOH!!" I heard a girl scream for help. So familiar...who is she? Who is Yoh? Am I Yoh? Do I know this girl? Questions pounded and more questions poured into my head. I looked at the blond haired girl. She was falling...I need to help her! I can't move...all I can do was watch this girl drift away...

"YOH!!!!!!!"

Opening his eyes once more, Yoh's head screamed with answers "I'm Yoh! I'm Yoh Asakura! The future Shaman King! That was Anna calling for help! Why couldn't I remember in my dream?!" Thoughts rushed through his mind while more questions were threw into the mess.

During while Anna and Yoh were out...Tamao had a 'vision'.

_**Dreams...are taking place. The forbidden are being dragged into reality. Not even the Great Spirits can comprehend what might happen.... **_

Running out of her room the only people that were left in the house was Horo, Ren and Pilica. Might as well....

"Guys...I think I just had a VERY IMPORTANT vision..."

* * *

...**it will**

* * *

**Michi: **How was that? Should I continue? Should I add more couples? I would...even adds Ocs! Please gimme comments! Or advice! Thanks!


End file.
